warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malak Blackspawn
Feared and hated throughout the vast expanse of the Galaxy, the Chaos Lord known as Malak Blackspawn is a creature of unfathomable brutality and power. Once a star Legionary in the ranks of the Luna Wolves, well known then as a brutal and unrelenting fighter, Malak is now the mighty Chaos Lord of the Storm Draugar Chaos Warband. He leads his band of blood hungry traitors and madmen in great acts of savagery and bloodshed, putting whole worlds to the sword for the sake of it. His hordes burn and pillage with psychotic abandon, and so long as he stands at the fore, Ingar at his side, they will continue to do so until the end of time. History Blackspawn Born a bastard child to a whore on the dying world of Cthonia and abandoned at the age of six alongside a brother two years his junior, Malak was forged from harsh lessons of survival. Violence and brutality became second nature, and he grew to respect and crave power and power alone. As he and his brother grew up in this dark and savage environment, the bond between them grew to be greater than that of simple blood. Malak was not a weak child, he was large and strong, borne of a relentless constitution and indomitable will to live. But he realized very quickly that his frail younger brother was gifted with a wit and and keen eye. Ingar often discovered morsels of food and water that Malak would have overlooked, found places of refuge and safety that Malak would have been unable to access through brute force alone, and even managed to cobble together deadly makeshift weapons where Malak would have relied on his fists. Malak grew to value and love his brother, who made life in the blackest depths of the Cthonian catacombs all the more survivable and bearable. He grew to rely on Ingar to provide him with shelter, weapons, and bright ideas. And thus, Malak did everything in his power to keep his little brother alive. He defended him from the monsters and raiders, carried him when he was too weak to carry himself, and taught him how best to defend himself. For years this pair scraped by, hiding in the shadows, living off rats and stray beasts. But then one day, Ingar discovered his gift, he was a psyker. His first vision saved them from certain death, allowing them to flee a soon to be raided tunnel, saving them from a blood hungry band of raiders nearly fifty strong. The visions threatened to drive Ingar mad, but through his own will to live and stay at his brothers side, he fought off the predations of Chaos, for now. With his power of divination now under some raw form of control, the pair discovered that now they had a powerful tool for survival. Ingar would turn his minds eye to the future, seeking places of safety and, at Malak's behest, victims. The pair quickly became proficient bandits, ambushing lone individuals and even groups of techno-barbarians with little more than makeshift guns and blades. Ingar would plan, attempting to foresee every facet of the ambush, and his brother, now an adolescent, would execute the plan. Eventually, they became an urban myth, a pair of wraiths in the darkest shadows of Cthonia's catacombs, daemons of the deepest pits that struck without warning or mercy. They became known as the spawn of the shadows themselves, vengeful specters hungry for the blood of the unaware. They were called, Blackspawns. Many believed the brothers to be only a myth, told by old drunkards deep in the caverns. But those who had seen the bodies feared the name above all others. Cannibalized corpses, stripped of all belongings. Entire bands of armed men slain in the dead of night with nary a sound or scream. This was the legacy of the Blackspawn brothers. But it was not to be their only legacy. The Old Legions When the Emperor arrived on Cthonia and reunited with his first and most beloved son, Horus, much of Cthonia's able population were abducted and transported to the gene labs of Luna to be pressed into the Luna Wolves. Though the Blackspawns evaded capture for a time, they were eventually captured. These feral children were ideal candidates for the Legio Astartes, Malak strong and ruthless, while his brother was cunning and equally merciless. Both survived the harrowing ordeal to become Astartes, though during their training they were separated, Ingar being conditioned for the office of a Librarian while Malak was molded into a savage front line fighter. This period of separation deeply affected Malak, his already belligerent temper growing worse. He feared his brother dead, or worse, transformed into some abomination by the incompetence of Luna's gene-wrights, as had happened to several recruits within Malak's group. He regularly bullied and beat his fellow aspirants, and as a scout was well known to be disobedient and violent. Still his abilities were well noted, and at the time of the Great Crusade, certain personality defects were often overlooked due to the need of capable Astartes to carry on the Emperor's Crusade. Malak's time as a scout was brief, as his commanders within the Legion saw much more promise for him on the front lines. Finally a fully fledged Legionary, Malak vented his bitter wrath upon the enemies of man. As a rank and file Marine armed with but a bolter and knife, he was ruthless. When given a heavy bolter or Autocannon, he was vindictive. But it was when he was finally equipped with bolt pistol and chainsword that he found a place for his rage. Malak's early career as an Assault Marine of the Luna Wolves was one of brutality and bloodshed. His commanders knew they could depend on Malak to butcher the foe wholesale, to run down any and all who fled, to challenge and rip asunder their leaders in glorious close combat. He was bellicose in such a way that even with his dour and wrathful demeanor, he earned the grudging respect and even admiration of all who fought alongside him. And Malak was well known for his return of such respect, pulling squadmates from the jaws of death and risking his own skin to save theirs. Many a time he rushed forward to defend an incapacitated Legionary, fighting with the fury of a cornered animal. While his recklessness had made him many allies, Malak was often subject to hundreds of minor wounds and danced with certain death almost every battle. It is for this reason that his squadmates dubbed him "Deathmonger", a title Malak is still known by some within the ranks of the Traitor Legions. After centuries of serving as a rank and file Assault Marine, Malak was finally promoted to the rank of Sergeant. His first taste of command was a difficult one, leading his Assault Squad and wielding his new Thunder Hammer into battle at the Battle of the Vegat Asteroid Fields. The ruthless battle against the pirate empire of Vegat, taking place within the ramshackle asteroid colonies and hidden mining platforms turned fortresses. In those tight corridors, Malak lost much of his squad, only the strongest and most determined surviving. Those who remained were the most aggressive and capable, and Malak led them with an iron will and fury that formed them into a pack of savage wolves, always hungry for blood and battle. Following that day, Malak would lead his squad for nearly a century, always at the front lines, killing with bitter rage and blood hungry fury. He still mourned his brother as if he was truly dead, and he secretly lusted for the sweet release of death at the hands of the enemy. The Back Breaker It was not until the infamous Siege of Betrallus that Malak would once again find purpose beyond glorious combat in the name of the Legion. Bentrallus was host to a vast Ork stronghold known as Blacktop Kastle, a fortress so great that its mere presence threatened the entire Legion Fleet in the region with its great anti-orbital weapons. The great siege began in earnest, with Horus himself at the front, and likewise Abaddon at his side. But Malak was but a lowly Assault Sergeant, sent forth at the very teeth of the Ork stronghold, he had little time to care for the glory of the Genefather nor his lapdog. As the Legions guns hammered the fortress walls, Malak and his squad scaled the great structure alongside thousands of his fellow Luna Wolves, using their jump packs to gain access to the fortress though various gun ports and haphazard portholes. Their mission was simple, butcher the greenskins within their own hold, and open the main gates for the Legion vast to pour in. It was not an easy task however, the continent sized fortress was teaming with Orks. But Malak cared not, death was all he longed for, to join his lost brother. With bitter fury, and the wrath of his hammer and squad, Malak smashed through the green horde, through the maddening maze of corridors and cavernous depots. His mind became a red haze of bitter hatred, his goal lost in the maze, Malak resigned to die fighting. One by one his squad fell along this mad path through the fortress, each dying with their hands so slick with Ork blood they would be stained crimson for eternity. Soon it was Malak who stood alone, lost deep within the bowels of the fortress. Blood was all Malak saw, a haze of fury and anguish, all the raw emotion from the loss of his brother and squadmates let lose in a tidal wave of unfettered bloodlust. Malak would later admit to hearing voices as he slaughtered the greenskins. Bellowing, roaring voices, that guided him through the halls, always to another pocket of Orks. He killed and killed until it all faded into a gory red haze. Eventually, Malak came to, standing upon a pile of Ork bodies, hammer broken in half and armor so slick in blood that he was perpetually oozing the vital fluid. Standing before him was a squad of Justaerin, at their head, a trio of hulking figures. Malak recognized the first two instantly, a bemused looking Ezekyle Abaddon, and the great Primarch Horus, a look of pride on his face. But the third figure was what caught Malak's eye the most. Clad in a suit of Mk III Iron Armor, adorned with a great pelt and the markings of a high ranking Librarian, the third marine slowly approached the heaving Malak. Malak noticed the great corpse the Librarian walked around, a massive Ork, easily twenty feet tall, the beast was torn in two, his torso laying before the Primarch and First Captain, his legs at Malak's feet. It was at that moment that the strength sapped itself from Malak's body and the great marine slumped down to his knees, remains of his hammer falling from his hands in exhaustion. The Librarian removed his helmet, letting it fall to his side as he kneeled to eye level with the survivor of the assault into the Ork fortress. Malak recognized the face, though barely. It was so harsh and hawkish, its angels sharp as if they were chiseled from stone, very much like that of the Primarch. But it was there, buried deep, those gaunt cheeks and scars. Eyes that glinted with an empyrean lambency. Neither brother exchanged words, nor was there any overt show of emotion. Both were drained by the siege. Ingar merely helped his brother to his feet, and stood alongside him as the Primarch personally promoted Malak into the ranks of the Justaerin. Wargear The Draugr's Skin: '''Malak's suit of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator armor, the Draugr's Skin has been with the Greatest of Draugar Lords for centuries. During the days of the Great Crusade, the Draugr's Skin was a formidable black suit of Justaerin Terminator armor, bedecked with spikes and the skulls of fallen foes. Even in those early days it was marred by scars and dents, having weathered some of the most savage battles of the Great Crusade. It was due in part to this suit that Malak garnered such a reputation as an invincible warrior, for it absorbed hundreds of deadly blows that would have otherwise struck down the rising star of the Legion. But during the black days of the Horus Heresy, its might was enhanced tenfold by sorcerous runes by Ingar in order to bolster his brothers power and avoid foreseen difficulties in battles to come. These dark runes and profane blessings have been known to turn away blades and render deadly blasts harmless to the towering Draugar Lord. They even defy the forces of nature, keeping Malak's feet rooted to the ground in spite of earth shattering blasts and blows from foes twice his size. Now the Draugr's Skin is warped and shaped by its masters will and that of the evil forces that have infested it, having warped into a baroque and fearsome visage of brutality and hatred. Great horns frame the burning eyes of Malak's leering helm, great spiked pauldrons carry the skewered skeletons of fallen foes, and a mighty Star of Chaos rests upon its thick chestplate, oozing darkness and evil with foul abandon. With this mighty suit of armor, Malak's impressive strength is increased twofold, his stamina becomes a matter of will alone, and he is all but unassailable by any arms, be they made by man or xenos. ''Vanquisher'': Forged by the finest craftsmen of the Mechanicus Artificers attached to the Luna Wolves Legion, Vanquisher ''is a relic blade of such power and raw might that only a being such as Malak Blackspawn could wield it effectively. Forged specifically for Malak after he was promoted into the ranks of the Justaerin to replace his old Thunder Hammer which was destroyed in battle by Warboss Dakkaking, ''Vanquisher ''is a sword of monstrous proportions, easily thirteen feet in length. Every inch of the blade is forged of a rare mineral found only on the now destroyed moons of Vega II, known as Obslite. Obslite is a heavy but incredibly durable material, and when forged into a blade complete with a power field, it becomes a weapon of untold devastation, capable of making a mockery of even the finest personal armor and flaying massive beasts in one fell swing. Only Malak, with his extreme strength and Terminator armor, can manage to heft ''Vanquisher ''one handed, leaving his right hand free to pummel his enemies and blast them with ''Scour. ''Vanquisher's ''legend grew alongside that of its master, becoming renowned as a weapon without equal. In Malak's hands it took the lives of xenos warlords and archotech wielding tyrants, drank deep of the blood of entire armies, and even struck down beings that lesser beings would consider gods. However, during the Horus Heresy it gained an infamous reputation, as its fratricidal master left scores of fallen loyalists. No armor could withstand ''Worldsayer's ''wrath, no shield could hinder its hateful rampage, no man or astartes could best its master. Or so the legends say. Following the Blackspawn brothers abandonment of the Heresy and their subsequent service to the Dark Gods, ''Vanquisher ''has only mirrored the corrupting touch of Chaos on Malak's soul. It has been imbued with the fell energies of the Warp by Ingar's black sorcery, witch-light runes dance across its blade, and the screams of the fallen can be heard with every swing. The great blade can now even channel its masters will to dominate and destroy, manifesting in wakes of burning warp energy that can rend and burn entire ranks of infantry. While ''Vanquisher ''is not known to be possessed by a Daemon, it does seem to have garnered some form of awareness, known to roar and scream at Malak's foes and alert the Greatest of Draugar Lords to the proximity of enemies with chilling whispers. ''Smite and Scour: '''A pair of ancient Volkite Serpenta pistols grafted onto the wrists of the Draugr's Skin, ''Smite and Scour were early editions made to the armor itself, considered as a sign of the Back Breaker's status following the bloody Siege of Gurtan. These twin Serpentas proved themselves ideal editions, their beams incinerating foes with ease as Malak closed in for the kill. Following the Blackspawn brother's sojourn into the Maelstrom, Ingar used the two weapons as the test bed for his first practices into daemonic possession of weapons. Conjuring a pair of Furies, Ingar imprisoned them within Smite and Scour. The daemons, now bound by powerful sorcery to the Volkite Serpenta's, became even more savage and enraged. This was seen during the now possessed weapons use during the Siege of Lupercal's Folly, where their beams burned brighter than ever before and seemed to seek out their targets like ravenous serpents. However, the unruly rage of the twin Furies is usually kept in check by Malak's indomitable will, and the comparative feebleness of these daemons means that they usually have little recourse but to obey. Not that the daemons lament their position in its entirety, for now they may sew death and ruin, scorching the very souls of the mortals they are unleashed upon. Abilities Malak Blackspawn is a brute of an Astartes, possessed of incredible strength and durability even for one of his kind. His savage, battle hungry nature has allowed him to hone his abilities in close combat for millennia, forging him into a warrior with few equals. With Vanquisher and his own impressive strength Malak has slain both warlords and lowly infantry alike in scores. Entire armies have fallen before him, and even the finest warriors of both man and alien alike have been destroyed against the Greatest of Draugar Lords. Malak's style of combat is a mostly self taught one, though he certainly draws on his training as a Legionary. He prefers to press an attack whenever possible, giving his foe no quarter or time to retaliate. His armor and great endurance also allows him to continue his assault, continuing to battle where other Astartes would be incapable. Some have compared it to the furious onslaught of a berzerker, though Malak's style is a more balanced one than the likes of the Khornates under his command. He relies on his above average size and the brute force of his weapons and strength to utterly crush all who stand in his way as opposed to fine swordsmanship or finesse. However, his sheer power is more than enough to put him on par with those who handle their blade in a more refined fashion, though those agile enough to evade will last far longer than those who try to face the indomitable Draugar Lord head on. Some would also consider Malak's fighting style a dirty one, often involving savage blows with his free hand if he his wielding Vanquisher in his typical one-handed fashion and brutal stomps and kicks to the foes body and legs. However, this style of combat is the result of Malak's hardwired aggression and a holdover from his days as a starving adolescent in the depths of Cthonia's dead mines, meant to give the foe no quarter and break their ability to fight. When he was but a young child such tactics kept him alive, but now as a hulking monstrosity of an Astartes, it makes him an engine of pain and brutality. Stomping in knees or breaking jaws with every swing of his fists or powerful kick, this often allows Malak to dominate in hand to hand combat. As a leader, Malak is known to lead by example, expecting his Chaos Marines to follow his lead and decide for themselves what course of action is most proper for the given situation. This ad hoc style of command makes his force somewhat unorganized, but also gives his men a feeling of initiative, making them much more likely to take a situation into their hands as opposed to waiting to coordinate with their fellows. However, Malak is known to make rough battle plans and mid battle stratagems that are both brilliant and basic in their function. Certain assaults or patterns of attack allowing his warband to easily overwhelm any enemy battle line. But, in general, the grand strategies are formed by Ingar Blackspawn as he watches the battle unfold from his station on The Storm. Personality Category:Chaos Characters While your average loyal Imperial citizen would decry Malak a monster for his actions, those who fight alongside and even against him soon learn that he is not as base a creature as many of his fellow Chaos Marines. Malak is known to value strength, honor, and indomitable will, and attempts to emulate these values at all times. It should be noted that, at first glance, Malak Blackspawn is boorish and blunt, prone to being offensive and disrespectful towards those of similar status to himself. This has won him no allies, but has earned him the respect of his men, who look up to him as an example of the ideal warrior. The rank and file find a certain type of admiration for Malak's bellicose nature and brutish demeanor, likely finding common ground with their Chaos Lord in that regard. For the most part, Malak plays the part of a stoic. He is seen as a hard individual, unbending in the pursuit of his goals, unmerciful to those who would obstruct his path. He usually acts in a cool, calculated manner. However, he is, by his nature, blunt and rarely picks his words carefully. This is simply a matter of respect with Malak, and his respect is not easily earned, but easily kept. He is an Astartes of simple but strong principles. Believing that honor is as simple as standing ones ground and facing daunting tasks head on, that strength in both body and spirit makes one more worthy than others who are feeble in either regard, and that will and will alone shows the true measure of a persons worth. The concept of loyalty is also strong with Malak, though in a more personal sense. Loyalty to an individual is more admirable to Malak than loyalty to an ideal or organization. Having been branded a traitor by both the loyalists and the legions of old, it is no surprise that this is the view he holds. His loyalty belongs to his battle brothers and blood brother, to those under his command who have proved their worth a thousand times over. Disloyalty to those whom one is close, even if such treachery is in Malak's favor, disgusts him to the core. Enshrined in this concept of loyalty is Malak's love for his younger brother, Ingar. The pair survived alongside one another, and later fought side by side during the Great Crusades, the Horus Heresy, and countless times since. To Malak his brother is simply more than just a close comrade, he is all the most precious companion he has. Unlike thousands of damned souls and twisted monsters that have been made out of the first traitors, Malak's humanity is still alive in some fashion so long as Ingar remains alive as well. Never would he turn on Ingar, nor even entertain the idea for even the greatest gifts of Chaos. But, while standing strong on his principles, Malak also understands the need for practicality, and will bend somewhat if the situation calls for it. This is seen in his acceptance of traitors such as Baail Deurtog, a former son of Guilliman and betrayer to his Chapter, within his ranks. For while Baail is a repulsive traitor and borderline coward, he is also a ferocious combatant and borne of an iron will that Malak finds acceptable. It is this flexibility that has allowed Malak to gain his high reputation with those who consider his past as an abandoner of the Heresy less important than his acts within modernity. Individuals like the infamous Huron Blackheart, to whom the Horus Heresy is but history. To these individuals, Malak's stoic heart and simple honor make him very charismatic. Something about his uncomplicated but sturdy principles make him reliable, if not personable. However, one does not have to dig deep to see the true Malak, unfettered and unbound. When provoked or made the fool, Malak will lash out with a rage that is nothing short of terrifying. He will then stop at nothing to inflict the most brutal and bloody suffering upon his opponents, razing their cities to the ground, butchering their comrades with his bear hands. The most often event that unlocks this rage is when a foe denies him an honorable duel in the midst of battle, or uses the promise of such a duel as a lure to a trap. Should Malak survive such trickery, one can expect no mercy or relent in his warpath. He will seek to so utterly destroy them that even his close comrades are not safe should they stand in his way. This is Malak as he has truly become, a beast of the Dark Gods, an unwavering engine of wrath and ruin, meant only to fight for the sake of battle and glory. Category:Chaos Lords